


Tentation

by Sexyspectrum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, M/M, Priest and Demon, Romance, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyspectrum/pseuds/Sexyspectrum
Summary: Les exorcismes ne sont jamais une partie de plaisir. Mais ils le sont encore moins quand le démon n'a qu'un seul but : coucher avec vous. Harry/Tom Riddle (Voldemort)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Tentation

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, fanfiction originalement publiée sur fanfiction.net en juillet (le temps passe tellement vite!) Je n'ai rien modifié si ce n'est une erreur de cohérence au début du chapitre qui m'avait échappée ! 
> 
> Note originelle :  
> J'avoue tout. J'ai vu ce prompt sur Tumblr : « Harry est un exorciste et Tom est un esprit démoniaque qui possède des gens dans le seul but de le draguer » et…j'ai été foudroyée par l'idée.  
> Je n'ai pas tout à fait respecté le prompt mais… En tout cas je me suis bien marrée.
> 
> Je vous préviens, le rating M est justifié. (Y'a un peu de K.E.N et beaucoup de vulgarité. Désolée c'est ça d'écrire sur les forces démoniaques hahahah) C'est un OS complètement débile (j'ai envie de le réécrire et d'en faire une fanfiction de 10 chapitres mnt hahah), mais je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! (et merci Twilight pour le titre hahaha)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Harry, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le jeune homme, sût immédiatement qu'il avait une nouvelle fois affaire à Voldemort.

D'habitude, lorsqu'il arrivait dans la pièce où il devait faire l'exorcisme, le ou la possédée se mettait à hurler, à gémir et/ou à se contorsionner de manière très peu naturelle. Mais, en le voyant arriver, le jeune homme allongé sur le lit (un garçon qui devait avoir tout juste vingt ans) se contenta de lui sourire.

-Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, marmonna Harry - sans conviction - aux parents du jeune homme.

Parents qui se tenaient derrière lui, l'air horrifié. Harry connaissait par cœur les spécialités de Voldemort. D'horribles phases de possessions, des phrases obscènes hurlées à la cantonade, des langues qui avaient disparues de la terre depuis des millénaires… Ouais.

Les parents de ce gosse (et accessoirement ce pauvre gosse lui-même) avaient dû en voir de toutes les couleurs.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il savait qu'il allait pouvoir bouter le démon facilement. La mauvaise…

-Bonjour Harry, viens donc me sucer la queue.

Harry pinça des lèvres, ignorant résolument le jeune homme attaché au lit. À chaque fois, il essayait de se convaincre que Voldemort en aurait marre, qu'il déciderait d'aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. Pour l'instant, les faits lui avaient donné complètement tort. C'était la cinquième fois en moins de trois mois qu'il se trouvait face à lui.

Il posa l'eau bénite, sa bible et son écharpe devant lui.

\- Pouvez-vous sortir de la pièce, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il ensuite aux parents du possédé.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide ?

Harry leur offrit un maigre sourire :

-Je suis absolument certain que ça va aller. C'est n'est pas la première fois que je m'occupe de ce démon.

Démon qui se contenta de rire joyeusement.

Bon Dieu.

Tout avait commencé, non pas lorsque sept anneaux avaient été forgés, mais lorsque Harry avait été appelé pour faire un exorcisme. Cela ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire, il y était assez habitué.

Son supérieur avait eu l'air inquiet et lui avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'un démon plus puissant que ce dont ils avaient l'habitude dans leur petite paroisse. Cette mise en garde avait vaguement préoccupé Harry, évidemment, mais pas assez pour qu'il renonce à son devoir.

Et, effectivement. L'exorcisme avait été…Difficile.

Il avait duré pendant plus de cinq heures. Harry, à bout de force, avait tout de même réussi à se débarrasser du démon (enfin c'est ce qu'il s'était dit à ce moment-là). Ça avait été un duel d'anthologie.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait bien vite réalisé qu'il avait débarrassé la _jeune fille_ de Voldemort, mais qu'il n'avait pas débarrassé _l'univers_ de l'esprit démoniaque.

Parce qu'en rentrant chez lui, il l'avait vu tranquillement assis sur un banc. Devant chez lui. Il s'était arrêté net, horrifié par la vision. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que les démons pouvaient prendre une forme humaine normale et surtout qu'ils pouvaient déambuler innocemment parmi les humains.

Voldemort avait tourné la tête vers lui. D'accord, il pouvait déambuler _plus ou moins_ innocemment parmi les humains. Ses pupilles en fentes étaient ceintes d'une orbite rouge. Pas très discret comme déguisement. En revanche, le reste était convainquant. Des habits plutôt élégants (il avait même une cravate), une coupe de cheveux certes un peu vieille école mais qui lui allait remarquablement bien, il était… Harry dû se l'avouer…

Vraiment très beau. En fait, supposait-il, c'était un peu comme un de ces insectes ou une de ces plantes qui se déguisaient en chose séduisantes pour attirer leurs proies. Heureusement, Harry savait parfaitement à qui il avait affaire.

Mais, de voir Voldemort devant chez lui… Et bien… Cela soulevait plusieurs problèmes.

Premièrement, durant l'exorcisme, le démon avait vu et appris tous ses secrets Y compris, évidemment, ceux qu'Harry gardait caché aux yeux du monde. Le fait, par exemple, qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre les Ordres pour ne pas avoir à se marier.

Harry, il l'avait constaté avec horreur durant son adolescence, préférait les hommes. En tant qu'héritier de la famille Potter, c'était tout simplement impossible et scandaleux. Un péché, une horreur, un _crime_ , une honte, etc.

Il avait donc décidé prétendre se sentir investi d'une mission divine. Mission divine qui s'était avérée plus compliquée que prévu puisqu'elle sous-entendait devoir gérer des créatures maléfiques bien décidées à le corrompre. Enfin, une en particulier.

Parce que c'était justement ça, le deuxième problème. Voldemort s'était mis en tête de coucher avec lui.

Harry n'était pas dupe. Le démon devait trouver très intéressant d'être face à un prêtre attiré par les hommes. Il l'avait clairement vu lorsqu'il avait essayé de posséder Harry pendant l'exorcisme. Il savait donc pertinemment que son apparence et son corps lui feraient de l'effet.

Merci bien. Harry était ravi de la situation, cela allait sans dire. Heureusement, et cela participait peut-être aussi à ce qui faisait son attrait aux yeux de Voldemort, il était doté d'un sens moral sans faille et il était tout simplement _hors de question_ qu'il succombe.

Alors ça, pensait-il avec fermeté à chaque fois qu'il avait l'imbécile en face de lui, _JAMAIS._

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que la situation qu'il avait présentement devant les yeux… C'est-à-dire que Voldemort ait décidé de posséder un jeune homme (qui comme par hasard résidait dans la petite ville où travaillait Harry) n'était pas surprenant du tout.

-Allez, Harry, regarde comme il est mignon, lui sourit l'homme sur le lit.

Le jeune homme se lécha ostensiblement les lèvres.

Harry décida de ne pas accorder d'attention à l'imbécile. C'était vrai qu'il ne faisait que posséder des hommes, dernièrement. Un rappel discret quant au fait qu'il _connaissait_ le secret du jeune prêtre.

Harry ouvrit sa Bible, lança un regard froid à la créature allongée sur le lit et… Et se mit à lire.

Trente minutes plus tard, des hurlements, quelques coups et insultes plus tard, James Wharton regardait Harry d'un air béat, libéré de l'emprise démoniaque.

Sans demander son reste, ignorant les bénédictions des parents et du garçon, Harry quitta la petite maison.

Voldemort n'était plus _réellement_ agressif, lors des exorcismes. Plus depuis la première fois…où Harry lui avait proprement botté les fesses. Non, il se contentait de lui susurrer des choses salaces, de lui promettre monts et merveilles, de lui assurer qu'il ne regretterait pas de l'inviter dans son lit, de lui affirmer qu'il lui ferait découvrir des plaisirs dont Harry n'avait même pas idée…

C'était… Très fatigant.

Le démon lisait dans ses pensées, connaissait son âme. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait qu'une envie… abdiquer. Il savait qu'Harry avait espéré, pendant toute sa jeunesse, rencontrer un homme qui l'emmènerait sur son cheval blanc pour lui faire vivre une histoire d'amour rocambolesque.

Qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, sentir des mains sur lui, des lèvres contre lui… Pouvoir toucher un homme et se faire toucher en retour.

En résumé, Harry brûlait d'envie de faire et de connaitre tout ce qui lui était désormais formellement interdit.

Il soupira en montant dans sa petite voiture, soupira en conduisant, soupira en parquant devant l'Eglise et soupira en se rendant dans sa chambre. Il croisa vaguement son supérieur qui lui demanda comment l'exorcisme s'était passé.

Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire. C'était devenu de notoriété publique qu'Harry, bien que très doué, rentrait exténué. Et qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille lorsqu'il revenait d'une séance d'exorcisme.

Une fois seul, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormi presque aussitôt.

Évidemment, c'était bien sa chance, il rêva précisément de Voldemort. Un rêve qui, s'il était un peu plus honnête, justifierait un passage au confessionnal. Mais il avait trop honte pour divulguer ses secrets à ses collègues.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et sortit vivement de son lit. L'état de son corps ne laissait aucun doute quant au contenu de son rêve. Il se maudit, se rhabilla prestement et sortit de sa chambre. De l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire dix pas dehors qu'il constata qu'une forme marchait à ses côtés. Il maudit son manque de réflexion lorsque la forme en question le salua :

-Bonsoir Harry. Belle performance tout à l'heure.

Harry inspira et se retourna vivement :

-Est-ce que tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Posséder un innocent par exemple ?

Le démon lui sourit, révélant des dents trop blanches :

\- Donc tu préférerais que je tourmente un innocent plutôt que toi ? Ce n'est pas très… charitable.

\- Oh mon Dieu, répondit-il avec éloquence : fous le camp !

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais est-ce réellement ce dont tu as envie ?

La chose l'attrapa par le bras avec une délicatesse qui surprit Harry. Il s'était attendu à sentir la sensation d'une brûlure. Mais non, c'était… Comme si l'autre était humain.

Surtout après le rêve que tu viens de faire, déclara lentement Voldemort, je pourrais te faire tout ça… Et plus encore.

Il s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui. Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur qu'il dégageait, une odeur ancienne de bois, de feu. Des éléments primitifs.

Harry savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas la peine ? Il secoua la tête et se dégagea :

-Ça n'arrivera jamais !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, lui répondit l'autre dans un sourire.

Harry, furibond, fit volte-face et retourna chez lui à grand pas dramatiques. Il avait disposé dans sa chambre tout le matériel sacré qu'il avait trouvé. Voldemort ne pouvait donc pas l'atteindre chez lui.

Et c'était tant mieux. Bon sang, il pouvait parfaitement lui résister lorsqu'ils étaient dehors mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en faire autant… dans sa chambre. Où il y avait un lit. Dans lequel il fantasmait une nuit sur deux sur l'autre "homme".

* * *

Évidemment, l'occurrence suivante où il fut appelé pour un exorcisme, il se trouva une nouvelle fois face à Voldemort.

Voldemort qu'il croisait de plus en plus régulièrement. En fait, pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il sortait de chez lui.

Harry avait presque hésité à aller expliquer à son supérieur qu'il se faisait littéralement harceler par un démon et qu'il fallait … trouver une solution. Mais, contre toute attente et en sachant pertinemment que c'était une _erreur,_ il n'était pas parvenu à s'y résoudre _._

Au fond, Harry aimait avoir le choix. Il aimait se dire que s'il décidait de se damner à jamais, il n'avait qu'à passer une nuit dans un hôtel quelconque et qu'il ne serait pas seul longtemps. Parce que le démon était capable de le trouver n'importe où.

Lorsqu'il se promenait dans la campagne, lorsqu'il faisait ses courses, lorsqu'il allait délivrer des sacrements chez des gens…

Il le suivait à la trace.

Une fois, Harry s'était dit que succomber à la tentation n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout, le démon se désintéresserait aussitôt de lui. Et, du coup, qu'il arrêterait de posséder des gens dans le périmètre et ce qui voulait dire qu'en se « sacrifiant », Harry épargnerait à bien des gens une souffrance superflue.

Cet axe de pensée l'avait presque convaincu.

Mais c'était un test. C'était forcément un test. Et s'il le ratait… Eh bien sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens puisqu'il se verrait à jamais banni des Terres célestes auxquelles il aspirait (et auxquelles il avait décidé de consacrer son existence).

* * *

Harry revenait d'une communion. Elle s'était déroulée dans une petite chapelle et il avait fait le déplacement exprès pour y assister. Il commençait à devenir une petite célébrité dans la région. Évidemment, plusieurs personnes le qualifiaient d'imposteur. Un prêtre un peu barjo qui surfait sur une vague de sensationnalisme. Mais il y avait aussi ceux dont un proche avait été affecté par un démon…. Et eux croyaient en lui.

D'ailleurs, ils devenaient de plus en plus nombreux puisque l'obsession de Voldemort le faisait posséder un nombre de personne absolument faramineux dans un secteur restreint.

Tout ça pour pouvoir insuffler des pensées à Harry toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres.

Ce qui était un peu bête puisqu'Harry arrivait parfaitement à se les insuffler lui-même.

Il était en train de marcher, maudissant son existence, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un klaxon. Il sentit ensuite une main le tirer brusquement en arrière.

Une voiture passa à une vitesse folle précisément là où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il devrait être mort.

Il se retourna vivement et se trouva face à Voldemort. Les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil, il semblait revenir d'un apéritif mondain.

\- Tu… tu, demanda Harry le souffle court à cause du choc : tu viens de me sauver la vie ?

-De toute évidence, répondit tranquillement Voldemort.

-Mais … Pourquoi ?

-Ah, c'est bien simple, si tu meurs maintenant, je ne te reverrai jamais.

Évidemment. Harry imaginait que s'il mourrait maintenant… Il finirait probablement au purgatoire. Mais pas en Enfer. Il sourit à la créature devant lui :

-Merci. Peut-être que je ferais bien de me suicider, comme ça je serai libéré de ta présence.

-Oh, je t'en supplie, rétorqua Voldemort : suicide-toi.

Harry se dit effectivement que c'était un péché et qu'il finirait en Enfer s'il le faisait. Ce qu'attendait précisément le démon.

Démon qui l'attira contre lui et posa une main sur son visage :

\- Rejoins-moi et je prendrai _très bien_ soin de toi.

Harry se dégagea, rouge de colère et d'embarras :

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Voldemort soupira et lui emboîta le pas alors qu'Harry marchait avec rage.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines, tu as envie de moi, j'ai envie de toi, _pourquoi_ dois-tu rendre tout ça si compliqué.

-Parce que ton seul but est de me faire perdre la seule chose importante de ma vie !

-Personne n'en saura rien !

-Tu te fous de moi ? s'exclama Harry en s'arrêtant : Peut-être bien que les gens sur _cette planète_ n'en sauront rien. Mais il me semble que mon sort… Plus tard… dépend précisément de mes actions !

-Harry, si personne n'avait le droit à un petit écart, il y aurait tellement de monde en Enfer que je n'aurais pas le temps de venir te rendre visite.

-Arrête !

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il se faisait manipuler. Mais une voix au fond de lui ne cessait de se laisser convaincre.

_Il a raison, Harry. Après tout… Ce n'est pas une fois qui va détruire toutes tes bonnes actions ! Juste une fois !_

-Tu veux juste me détruire, reprit-il doucement. Défait.

Voldemort y parvenait plutôt bien, à le détruire.

-Le plus fou c'est que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste très envie de te baiser.

-Oh mon Dieu, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voldemort lui attrapa les épaules et ajouta :

-En gage de ma bonne volonté, je peux, si tu le souhaites, te révéler mon véritable nom.

Harry inspira brusquement. S'il apprenait son véritable nom… Il pourrait le bannir. De la Terre. Pour une durée d'un siècle. Harry n'allait pas vivre si longtemps… Surtout qu'il avait déjà vingt-cinq ans. En gros, s'il apprenait son véritable nom, il n'aurait plus jamais à le voir. Plus jamais à subir cette torture.

Il hocha lentement de la tête. C'était un petit sacrifice non ? Ce n'était pas un sacrifice du tout. C'était un marché dont ils sortiraient les deux gagnants.

Il vit Voldemort lui sourire d'un air triomphant. Quel horrible nom allait-il bien pouvoir lui révéler ? Celui de Voldemort était déjà ignoble…dieu savait quel était le réel patronyme de cette abominable créature.

-Je m'appelle…. Tom.

-Tom.

-Tom Riddle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dégagea une nouvelle fois. Apparemment, le démon était un putain d'adepte des Monty Python.

-Je te jure que c'est vrai Harry ! s'exclama-t-il derrière lui.

Harry lui fit un vulgaire geste de la main.

* * *

Bien entendu, il était impossible de vérifier si Tom Riddle était bel et bien le nom de Voldemort. Le problème, c'est que s'il faisait le rituel de bannissement pour tester la véracité de son allégation… Il allait avoir un problème. Si Voldemort lui avait dit la vérité - ce dont il doutait, évidemment – et qu'il le bannissait sans remplir sa part du marché, il l'aurait trompé.

Et tromper quelqu'un… qui avait placé sa confiance en nous… C'était un péché.

_Putain,_ maugréa Harry en faisant les cent pas. Et impossible, évidemment, de croire un démon sur parole.

-Pourquoi est-ce ma vie ? demanda-t-il avec supplication aux instances supérieures.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Pas très étonnant. Son camp à lui était carrément plus discret que le camp du mal, qui n'avait aucun problème à se dévoiler au grand jour.

* * *

-Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda doucement Harry à son supérieur.

-Oui, mon fils. Entre donc.

Harry pénétra dans la pièce et, en suivant le geste de l'autre homme, s'assit en face de lui.

Père Dumbledore se contenta de lui faire passer un journal. Il y avait une photo de lui, Harry, sur la couverture.

Et le titre disait : « Où l'Eglise s'arrêtera-t-elle ? L'Ecosse secouée par un scandale de faux Exorcismes ».

Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Le journal lui glissa des doigts.

-Mon père…

Dumbledore soupira et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes :

\- Ce qui est indéniable, c'est que depuis que vous êtes arrivés… Les exorcismes ont quintuplé. C'est une situation préoccupante. Soit les démons vous suivent comme un flambeau, soit…

Les implications étaient là. Soit Harry était un imposteur qui était mêlé à une sordide conspiration (Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment ça pourrait être avantageux pour qui que ce soit mais bon) soit il avait de gros problèmes avec le Mal. Les deux possibilités étaient toutes… problématiques.

-Tu comprends, Harry, que compte tenu des circonstances… C'est peut-être mieux si tu laisses nos confrères s'occuper des exorcismes à partir de maintenant.

Harry se leva brusquement. La colère qui l'avait saisi en entendant la sentence de son supérieur était sans commune mesure.

Et c'était le test, non ? Soit Harry acceptait ce jugement, retournait dans sa chambre et ne pratiquait plus, se contentant de lire la Bible, prier et jeûner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…et il réussissait ce test…

Soit… Il le ratait. L'ultime test qui prouverait sa foi. Mais il avait la foi ! Il l'avait sans doute plus que n'importe qui puisqu'il avait des preuves tangibles de l'existence des fondements de sa religion.

En fait, Harry réalisa, il était en colère. Il avait renoncé à sa vie, renoncé à son destin pour œuvrer contre les forces du mal, et on le remerciait en l'écartant ? Avait-ce été le plan de Voldemort depuis le début ?

Peut-être.

Mais même si ça avait été son plan, alors tous ses collègues l'avaient failli. Parce qu'ils étaient tous tombés dedans.

Et maintenant, c'était au tour d'Harry.

Rageusement, il sortit de la petite pièce où trônait Père Dumbledore. Il claqua la porte, se dirigea vers sa chambre, rassembla ses affaires et descendit les escaliers, habillé en civil.

Il ne renonçait pas à son statut, non. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait encore être utile mais… Mais il allait surtout _succomber à la tentation._

Il entra dans sa voiture, fit démarrer le moteur et se mit à conduire.

Essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir, toujours extraordinairement énervé contre toutes les personnes qui l'avaient trahies et contre les auteurs de l'article (il était sûr que c'était une œuvre de la famille Malfoy qui l'avait pris en grippe depuis des années) il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteint une ville suffisamment éloignée de celle où il habitait. Tout ça dans le but de ne pas être reconnu.

Et, le pas décidé, il pénétra dans un hôtel. Il réserva une chambre, reçu les clés avec dignité et, toujours avec une allure éminemment déterminée, rejoignit sa chambre.

Elle était petite, mais propre. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'assit sur le lit et…. Attendit.

Ce serait bien sa chance que Voldemort décide de ne pas se pointer. Qu'il l'ait harcelé pendant six mois pour - au moment où Harry décidait que ok, il allait "baiser" (pour emprunter les mêmes termes) avec lui -, qu'il lui pose un lapin.

-Je ne ferais jamais ça, murmura une voix à côté de lui.

La seconde d'après, Voldemort l'embrassait.

Harry avait fantasmé sur ce moment un nombre de fois embarrassant. Et pourtant, malgré son imagination active… Il était loin du compte. Très très loin du compte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser un gémissement s'échapper. Voldemort en profita pour caresser son palais de sa langue.

Harry cambra du dos et les mains du démon passèrent immédiatement sous lui. Il ne s'était pas préparé à un tel déluge de sensations. Il rendit le baiser au centuple, ne voulant pas en perdre une miette. S'il n'avait pas eu la gorge occupée il aurait supplié Voldemort de lui donner plus _plus plus._ Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

Avec des gestes adroits, Voldemort le débarrassa de son t-shirt et de son pantalon. Harry constata que le démon était déjà nu au-dessus de lui. Il voulait tout essayer, tout goûter, tout ce qu'il lui avait été interdit… Et pour quoi ? Qu'avait-il de si terrible dans l'acte qu'ils étaient en train de commettre ?

Pourquoi donner aux humains ces envies si c'était pour les punir lorsqu'ils y succombaient ?

Les mains de Voldemort étaient partout sur son corps. Tantôt sur son torse, tantôt dans son dos, le long de ses jambes. Celles d'Harry n'étaient pas en reste.

Il réalisa à quel point il avait eu _envie_ de ce moment. À quel point ses efforts avaient été futiles. Il n'y avait pas d'univers dans lequel il pourrait résister à Voldemort. Pas d'univers dans lequel sa beauté et sa répartie ne l'auraient pas fait s'arrêter et questionner tous les choix qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent.

La main du plus grand glissa le long de son abdomen et le saisi. Harry cambra le dos par réflexe. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché à cet endroit sauf lui-même. Et encore, il essayait (mot clé) de se l'interdire. C'était un péché, paraissait-il, que de succomber aux plaisirs de la masturbation. Voldemort fit glisser la paume de sa main contre son membre. Harry retint avec grande peine un gémissement que le démon avala.

Et… Et l'orgasme le prit par surprise. Il n'était même pas _complètement nu._ Son caleçon, désormais inconfortablement humide le ramena à la réalité.

Il se redressa, horrifié et attrapa l'épaule de Voldemort qui était toujours penché sur lui, occupé à lui embrasser la mâchoire.

-Ne pars pas ! s'exclama-t-il (une exclamation faible, hésitante, encore baignée de l'onde de plaisir qui l'avait submergé)

Peut-être que la mission de Voldemort était terminée. Après tout, Harry l'avait emmené (avec son consentement) dans son lit. L'avait laissé le toucher à des endroits dont l'accès aurait dû être réservé à une femme (à qui il aurait d'abord passé la bague au doigt).

Voldemort émit un petit rire. Rauque. Harry sentait contre sa cuisse le témoignage physique de son excitation.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. il se laissa tomber sur le côté, et tira Harry contre lui : en ce qui me concerne, on pourrait attendre l'Apocalypse ici.

Pourquoi Harry était-il si soulagé ? Parce que ça faisait six mois qu'il attendait ce moment ? Dix ans ? Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Ginny Weasley, la femme que voulaient lui imposer ses parents, le lassait de marbre alors même qu'elle semblait brûler pour lui ?

Oui. Il voyait enfin se réaliser les fantasmes de sa vie. Ceux qu'il n'avait jamais avoué à personne avant qu'un démon particulièrement intrusif et patient décide de le corrompre.

Ce qui suivit dépassa ses attentes. De loin.

Harry s'était préparé mentalement à être utilisé. À être, en fait… Un trophée. C'était peut-être un défi parmi les démons : Combien de prêtres ou de sœurs as-tu réussi à baiser ? cent trente ? Beau score, bravo !

Il s'était figuré que ce serait agressif, sale, violent. Que Voldemort le prendrait à quatre pattes, qu'il appuierait sur sa nuque pour lui écraser le visage contre le coussin. Qu'il quitterait la pièce à la seconde où il aurait recouvert (ou rempli) sa victime de sa semence (s'il y en avait, Harry n'était pas du tout spécialiste pour ce qui était des fonctionnements de l'anatomie des démons).

Ce ne fut … Pas du tout le cas. Et peut-être était-ce pire, en fait. Peut-être que c'était là que résidait le crime.

Voldemort l'embrassa, le caressa, éveilla en lui son désir, encore et _encore et encore,_ lui fit découvrir des plaisirs qui, s'il les avait fantasmé, étaient de loin supérieur à son imagination. Il n'y avait ni violence ni domination. Et lorsqu'il le prit - ce qu'Harry avait voulu depuis le début, la raison pour laquelle il était venu dans cet hôtel -, ce fut sur le dos, les jambes relevées contre lui.

Et ponctué des murmures appréciatifs de Voldemort qui lui répétait encore et encore à quel point il était parfait, exceptionnel. Il l'embrassait entre chaque déclaration, caressait son visage d'une main, le masturbait lentement de l'autre.

Harry se dit que s'il avait laissé tomber le Paradis pour toujours, il l'avait au moins eu pendant un instant.

Bon sang, Voldemort, alors que la lampe posée sur la table de nuit entrait en collision avec le mur à chacun de ses mouvements de hanche, l'avait remercié.

Remercié.

Ça n'avait rien de bestial ni de démoniaque. Rien de sale ou d'impur. C'était juste deux âmes (l'une un peu plus questionnable que l'autre)

Qui fusionnaient.

Harry s'endormit contre Voldemort. La tête dans le creux de son bras, ses bras à lui enroulés autour du plus grand. Il n'avait pas fait exprès - il voulait paraître détaché. Faire comprendre au Monstre qu'il le remerciait pour ce moment très agréable… bien au-dessus de ses attentes, merci ! On se voit bientôt ! ; mais c'était… si agréable, si reposant.

Voldemort lui caressait lentement le dos, la bouche dans ses cheveux. Il avait murmuré des choses intelligibles pour Harry (c'était sûrement de l'araméen, vu l'endroit d'où il venait) contre son crâne. C'était paisible. Et agréable.

Et il s'était endormi.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry s'éveilla plus ou moins dans la même position. Ce qui le surprit. Il s'était attendu à ce que Voldemort se tire pendant la nuit. Ce qui n'aurait été que justice. Ils avaient les deux eu ce qu'ils voulaient, après tout.

Pour l'un c'était pervertir l'innocent, pour l'autre s'était être perverti par le pécheur. Mais il était toujours fermement enlacé dans les bras du plus grand.

Il recula légèrement. Voldemort, éveillé, le contemplait :

-Tu…n'as pas besoin de dormir, en fait, constata Harry.

Voldemort lui adressa un sourire amusé :

-En effet.

Harry se redressa :

-Désolé. Je me suis fait surprendre.

Le rire du plus âgé (de quelques millénaires, apparemment) remplit la pièce. La seconde d'après, ses mains étaient à nouveau contre son ventre, traçant paresseusement des arabesques qui firent frémir Harry.

Il avait eu son instant de rébellion. C'était fait. Il avait commis l'irréparable, il pouvait maintenant rentrer, se dire qu'il avait vécu ce dont il avait besoin, et qu'il pouvait désormais passer sa vie à regretter ce moment (ok, pas du tout regretter mais se racheter pour ce moment d'égarement).

Voldemort lui lécha lentement les côtes.

Harry se figea. Peut-être qu'en fait, il aurait été plus simple de ne pas succomber et de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il manquait. C'était évidemment trop tard pour ces considérations.

Le mal était, comme qui dirait, irrémédiablement et carrément fait.

-Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas trouver une autre victime ? déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se termina en gémissement alors que Voldemort glissait ses mains entre ses jambes et, langoureusement, faisait un mouvement de va et vient.

-C'est là que tu te trompes Harry, déclara l'intéressé en lui embrassant le ventre, juste sous le nombril.

Harry se cambra légèrement, contre sa volonté. Il devait rentrer chez lui. Il devait se lever et se casser. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal.

Et, en terminant sa phrase, il lui fit du bien. Sa bouche - qui s'était déjà avérée très efficace la veille, reprit son service -

Harry dû faire un effort de volonté absolument incroyable. Il se tortilla jusqu'à se libérer de l'étreinte du plus vieux.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Voldemort releva la tête l'air particulièrement blasé. Harry laissa un petit rire s'échapper et précisa :

-Non mais je veux dire... C'est quoi ton but ?

Le démon soupira et répondit :

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois faire ou un endroit où tu dois être ?

Harry réfléchit un instant, ce qui s'avéra difficile puisque Voldemort avait repris ses activités.

-Non, finit-il par articuler

Voldemort remonta lentement, d'un mouvement félin, le long de son corps et l'embrassa :

-Alors pourquoi ne pas passer la journée ensemble ?

Il lui offrit un sourire qui fit (presque) chavirer Harry. Foutu démons et leur apparence parfaite.

\- Je vais _tellement_ aller en Enfer, geignit-il en guise de réponse entre deux baisers.

-T'inquiète, lui susurra son amant : je te réserve une place.

* * *

_Pater Noster (...) dimitte nobis debita nostra_


End file.
